<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unfinished snippet collection by thedurianprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357859">unfinished snippet collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince'>thedurianprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Found Family, Gen, Homecoming, Multi, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A smattering of (Dragon Knights-centric) ideas started that don't seem like they'll be finished anytime soon. Including: </p>
<p>- Lunalu's doujin assistants expanding<br/>- Vane comforts Vicki<br/>- Lancelot's post-000 homecoming<br/>- Percy scenery-chewing re: his relationship w/Lancelot<br/>- Siegfried realizes some feelings<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doujin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with Lancelot, somehow. </p>
<p>“I brought him along today since he offered to help,” Melissabelle said faintly, leaning back into her hair as she absently munched on her usual corn. “I’m feeling especially tired today…” </p>
<p>“O-oh,” Lunalu choked out. </p>
<p>Lancelot laughed cheerfully, somehow kneeling comfortably at this Harvin-sized table. “I appreciate you letting me join you. I’ve heard good things from Melissabelle about this groups’ late nights together working on your storybooks. It sounded like fun, to be honest!”  </p>
<p>Lunalu had, by some abject miracle, not completely lost her mind when he showed up with the rest of her usual band of assistants. She had put up an SOS, perhaps prematurely, after she found the Grandcypher would be detouring through a town with a surprisingly robust art show. The captain, being the captain, had busted tail to make sure Lunalu could exhibit at it, and Lunalu felt dismayed at the thought that she wouldn’t be debuting anything new after so much trouble.  </p>
<p>“...Thanks,” she managed to reply, and then she even managed to look at him. Oh, astrals above, that smile would make such a perfect reference for a scene coming up...oh, no, was that a suspicious thought? “Have you…read any?” </p>
<p>It helped that he already somewhat knew Milleore and Sahli Lao, so that when she arrived, he had been busy enough making small talk with them that Lunalu had time to prepare, emotionally speaking, for what was about to happen to her heart while she laid out her tools and pages. </p>
<p>“Of course!” </p>
<p>Oh. Nope. Absolutely nothing could have prepared her for this. </p>
<p>“I bring them along to read sometimes,” Melissabelle offered. “When the mission takes a long time, you know. The others were interested, so I lent them out.”  </p>
<p>Absolutely nothing. </p>
<p>Lunalu hazily ran through the list of crewmates Melissabelle frequented missions with as she felt her face burn furiously. Lancelot, yes. There was the captain of the Eternals. That (she swallowed) dear friend of Albert’s. That very impressive (and very cute) officer from the Crew of Enforcers? The slender, hotshot, award-winning racer?? The once-princess of Irestill??? </p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Melissabelle said softly, sitting up to look at Lunalu. With a stiffened lock of her own hair, she gently brushed some of Lunalu’s from her face. “You’re not looking so well yourself. I suppose that’s why you put up the S.O.S….” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing serious!” Lunalu yelped as she stood up and furiously slammed her pen nibs to the table. It paled to how furiously her heart was slamming against her chest. “Hahaha! Nothing I can’t work through! Deadlines are deadlines!” </p>
<p>“Oh, you know? Vane has this wonderful cold remedy. Anytime I’m under the weather he whips it up for me, and it’s a lot easier to push through the work that won’t wait. I don’t think he’s busy right now. He shouldn’t be, we’re supposed to be taking the week off, anyways...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-n---no need! Absolutely no need!” Lunalu shrieked. </p>
<p>“Lunalu,” Millieore interrupted. “Are you well enough to work or not?” </p>
<p>“I’m well! I’m very well!” </p>
<p>“Then can we get to work? We can think about snacks and remedies after we properly assess what we’re working with.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Here--” Lunalu spread her pages over the table - at this point, only pencilled - and leaned heavily over them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vane & Vicki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Chickadees were so excited to join the rest of the knights on the Grandcypher, they boarded more like a pack of dogs leaving the house after a rainy day. Arthur led the charge, completely unaware of the damage he caused as he tore through the crowded deck. Mordred shouted after him but didn’t think to slow down, either, and Percival chased after them at an uncomfortable jog, barking at and scolding them between issuing apologies to crewmates they bumped into. Siegfried had already disappeared, and Lancelot was busy guiding Tornielo, Henry, and Cruz to berthing after they peeled off in the completely wrong direction. </p>
<p>That left Vane with not really much to say or do, or any Chickadee to listen to his directions. His face fell for a fraction of a second before he caught himself, straightened his posture, and looked into the crowd of crewmates to see what he could do. </p>
<p>Of course, it was the Grandcypher. Just about everyone understood, thought nothing of it, and went back to their busy routine. There really wasn’t anything for Vane to do, but just as he was about to resign himself to uselessness, he noticed the girl with all the frills, balloons, and rat friends but without the ears she usually wore. </p>
<p>He didn’t really recognize her. Well -- he did, she was a crewmate he’d seen around, and someone kinda important? Everyone on the Grandcypher was important, of course, but she had a role in something bigger than Feendrache and New Year’s that was a little beyond Vane’s world. He remembered seeing her with that cool, commanding, but kinda try-hard-y presence like Percival’s, which Vane guessed plenty of important people felt like they had to have. But she was frilly. And not mean. He still didn’t know her name or much of what she did, either way. </p>
<p>It was a little sad, seeing someone trying to disappear behind just a couple of lines with (admittedly plush) baggywrinkles. It did work, though, and the flow of the deck moved on without her, nobody paying her any mind like she were a stone on the road. </p>
<p>“Hey, uh. Miss rat friend!” he called out as he weaved through the crowd. “Oop, sorry, ‘scuse me. Heeeey!” </p>
<p>She was muttering to herself, furiously avoiding eye contact with anyone, but she couldn’t help but meet Vane’s on instinct. Vane smiled brightly and held it until it was obvious that made her panic. </p>
<p>“Are you…okay?” he asked unsurely. </p>
<p>“I have not been and never will be okay,” she murmured, shrinking even more into herself. </p>
<p>Vane’s eyes widened for half a second before he grinned reassuringly. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m here to help! Hehe, leave it to me! I’m Vane, vice-captain of the Order of White Dragons, at your service!”  </p>
<p>She looked at him for a second, and Vane almost thought he caught a glimmer of admiration. “I’m-- “ Her murmuring got quieter as the words jumbled. Vane could barely hear her, but she was clearly trying so hard already, he felt bad asking her to repeat herself. </p>
<p>“Hm? Uh…..” How to solve this. “Miss...” Not sure what else to do, Vane copied as best he could whatever garbled noise she’d made with the utter confidence Percival carried himself with. </p>
<p>The little rat girl looked stunned for a moment. Vane almost panicked, thinking she’d taken it like mockery, but suddenly she burst into bright, violent giggles, like she hadn’t laughed in weeks. </p>
<p>Vane felt encouraged. She was really cute when she forgot her worries; it reminded him of the Chickadees making up games in their spare time. </p>
<p>“Ahh, shoot. Did my dialect mess that up? I suck at names that aren’t from my neck of the woods, can I try again? Miss….” Vane made a whole new smorgasbord of sounds. The rat girl clutched her stomach and threw her head back, she was laughing so hard, and Vane could’ve sworn the rats that clung to her were also squeaking little giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lancelot's Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lancelot returned from Pandemonium, Vane greeted him with a hug so tight he could feel the relief soaking into his sore, exhausted body. There were tears in his eyes when he pulled away, hands tight on Lancelot’s shoulders, and while that wasn’t anything new, there was something so breathtaking about the way he looked at him then.  </p>
<p>“Lancey,” Vane murmured, all his boisterous goofiness tamped down by the hush in his voice. “You’re not just the hero of Feendrache anymore. You’re a hero to the whole sky.” </p>
<p>“I’m just a knight who did his duty,” Lancelot replied with an embarrassed, blushing smile. “And so were you, from the sound of things.” </p>
<p>Vane flopped around him, burying his face into Lancelot’s shoulder before hugging him again, lifting him off the ground as he leaned back. </p>
<p>Knighthood was a calling -- Lancelot had known that serving people wasn’t just a job, but a lifestyle and mindset, and he felt proud committing his life to it. He was just a knight who did his duty, and he didn’t wish to be celebrated any more or less than every other skydweller doing their part to maintain that blue. </p>
<p>But for just a couple of moments, just a couple of minutes, he loved this glory. He loved his ache and exhaustion being rewarded with this tight, strong hug from Vane, and he loved the feeling of a homecoming being so tangible and real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Percival overthinking things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure this is the drabbling that got that Lan/Percy fic I wrote a couple months back, Harvest, started. I think this didn't fit the momentum of that actual fic, but evidently I liked it enough to not delete it. But I also apparently didn't think it remarkable enough to do anything with but have it sit in an untitled google doc for months. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Siegfried had been exonerated, Percival was confused why he felt shame in place of relief. Of course, it made no sense to make that Siegfried’s, the captain’s, or anyone else’s burden. This was his own knot to untangle, and it was his own fault if he wasn’t sharp enough to cut through it. </p><p>In retrospect, he realized it was Vane yapping on and on about Lancelot that eventually made him understand. </p><p>When he learned of Josef’s murder and Sieg’s supposed treachery, Percival could simply not believe it. He had assumed Lancelot had felt the same, sensing the same dim autopilot as they shared, learned, and performed what should have been their captain’s ceremonial motions for a royal funeral. </p><p>The way Lancelot faded in the wake of the incident felt as violent as Josef’s death, and that had made Percival realize Lancelot was the only friend he’d ever kept that weren’t his brothers.</p><p>Perhaps Vane was just a stupid whelp, following the bigger dog that had learned to tolerate him, but Percival silently knew better. Vane just sought to support this person he treasured, and just basking in his company was enough repayment. </p><p>He had thought only of his own crushed beliefs when he reached out to Lancelot for the first time, stripped of the roles of rival, co-captain, and brother in arms. </p><p>“A knight's only objective is to serve his country. Once he swears this oath, he need only follow the path before him.”</p><p>The thought made him bite his lip and furrow his brow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Siegfried's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siegfried watched carefully from across the room as Percival discussed intently with the official. Percival had requested his presence, both for security and consultation, but Siegfried knew with some confidence it was just formality. Well-- somewhat. He chuckled to himself. It was evident to Siegfried he was there as the security blanket Percival would never admit to needing. </p>
<p>He was sure it wasn’t evident to anyone else in the least. Percival was as articulate, blunt, and decisive as usual. He had grown more charismatic in the time since they’d joined the Grandcypher. An inevitable progression, Siegfried had thought, though a few years ago he would’ve assumed only Lancelot would’ve been his main influence, not the bright, brilliant crew they were lucky enough to belong to. </p>
<p>When Siegfried let his focus fall elsewhere, the specifics of Percival’s words and syntax falling into the background, he could hear the same shrewdness and grandiosity of Josef’s speeches. He smiled nostalgically as he kept scanning for threats, as good security should. </p>
<p>While he would always hold close his promise to Josef and Feendrache, he also couldn’t help but feel there was a certain bliss to this sort of service. To follow Percival, so furiously dedicated to building better lives for others, and to ensure both the health of himself and his vision. </p>
<p>He hoped, however, that Percival wasn’t in any rush to ascend to the throne. There was still growth Sieg thought needed attending, of course, but he couldn’t deny a touch of it was selfish. The time he’d had with Josef was so precious even before his death; it had been so hard to come by between all of their duties. But now, even with Lancelot and Vane’s duties and the business Percival always seemed to get himself into, Siegfried knew a wonderful kind of freedom. He could explore any corner of the sky, and he had something of a family he could reliably return to. </p>
<p>Siegfried pulled his focus back to the real world around him. While of course, you never could know for sure, he didn’t have the sense that anything wicked lay in wait for this mundane negotiation, so he allowed himself one last indulgence. </p>
<p>How nice it would’ve been to report to Josef in the courtyard garden once again. To tell him the beast of a man he once was had grown so much he now trusted the comfort of family. </p>
<p>Percival stole a glance in Siegfried’s direction during a breath in his conversation. Siegfried smiled back reassuringly, and Percival straightened himself up even more, redoubling on all his charisma of a young king.  </p>
<p>What a nice, warm feeling this was. It was selfish thought, but Siegfried hoped it would last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>